Improvements in grinding machines are generally directed at one of four goals: (1) improved separation of hard materials from useable materials and increased output of useable materials; (2) ease of disassembly and reassembly of the grinding head; (3) operator safety; and (4) reduction of costs in terms of production and replacement of parts.
The quality of meat produced by a grinding machine is limited by its ability to remove hard materials from the useable materials. Naturally, it is preferable if this can be done in a way that maximizes output of useable materials. Modifications of prior meat grinders that improve separation of hard materials while also improving output of useable materials are highly desirable.
Because grinding machines are intended for use with food products, frequent disassembly is required for maintaining sanitation. The various parts of the grinding machine must therefore be readily disassembled and accurately reassembled for maximum efficiency. Modifications of existing meat grinders that improve an operator's ability to disassemble the grinder parts and that assure proper reassembly of the parts are therefore also highly desirable.
Naturally, operator safety is also a concern for owners and operators of meat grinders alike. Modifications of present meat grinders that improve safety, especially when those improvements do not detract from overall cost or efficiency, are also desirable.
Finally, various parts of a grinding machine are subject to tremendous force and rotational stresses, and wear to these parts is expected. However, the overall cost of grinding machines and various replacement and wear parts is typically very high. Modifications that reduce the costs of producing various parts or that reduce wear, and thus frequency of the need for replacement parts, are therefore also desirable.
The present invention contemplates modifications to a meat grinding machine that maximizes the output of useable ground material without sacrificing quality, improves efficiency in disassembly and reassembly of the machine, improves operator safety, and reduces overall production costs and costs required for replacement parts.